


TEENAGE DREAMS

by PURPLE_NOVA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Big Sisters, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Female Hange Zoë, High School Student Eren Yeager, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Morning After, New York, Older Mikasa Ackerman, Other, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Relationship(s), Romance, Statutory Rape, Stranger Sex, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PURPLE_NOVA/pseuds/PURPLE_NOVA
Summary: Eren jager (16) is a teenager that meets Levi Ackerman (28) at a nightclub in New York after sneaking out of his house in the middle of the night. After loosing his virginity to Levi, they keep in touch and start having a relationship not knowing both of their lives would change when Eren turned 17.*this story is kind of gender-bend-ish...just saying*





	1. stranger

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy...

“Of Course I'm going.” Eren said on the phone as he pulled out every piece of clothing in his closet.

On the other side of the phone was his adoptive sister. The successful, international model, Mikasa Ackerman. She was adopted by the Jagers after an accident took her family in Japan. Since then, her goal has been to thank the Jäger family by protecting Eren. “I know you want to enjoy your youth to the fullest but you're only 16. You shouldn't be drinking, partying and smoking all the time.”

“I'm not doing that all the time, just the weekends I'm 21 not 16.” Eren decided between wearing open or closed stilettos.

“Are you keeping your grades up at school? Do you even know how bad alcohol is for you? Sneaking out in the middle of the night and getting drunk with your friends is not smart. When will you listen to me?” Mikasa insisted in the other side of the line as she walked around her apartment.

“I'm not gonna get drunk. besides, Connie got me a fake ID. I can just waltz into the night club, dance a little, meet some people and have fun. I'll be back before morning so everything should be ok. Mom and dad won't know and you will keep the secret.” Eren pulled out the perfect short, loose, satin dress.

“Eren, be careful. I know what I'm telling you. Keep a few condoms in your bag and write your home address in your hand. That way if someone finds you passed out, they can take you back home.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. I know. I'm not a kid anymore, bye.” Eren hung up and threw his phone on the bed. Mikasa knew this was bad and the worst part was that she couldn't tell his parents. She couldn't lose Eren’s trust like that. 

For now she just kept her phone in her hand and checked up on her little bro every couple of hours. At least he was gonna be with Armin. He was the responsible friend after all.

 

***

 

“Come on. We're just gonna have a few drinks and everyone goes home.” hanji smirked at Levi who was obviously running from hanji.

“I'm not in the mood for going out.” 

Levi was followed by the mad scientist, “come on. You've got to come with us.”

Levi abruptly stopped making hanji bump on him, “I gave you an answer.”

Hanji turned Levi around and gave him an offer he couldn't refuse, “if you come, I'll keep my lab clean for a month.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “oh really?”

Hanji put her right hand over her left chest, “I cross my heart and hope to die.”

Levi took his jacket and car keys, “fine.”

 

***

 

The night was lit by the moon and Eren had successfully sneaked out of his house. Sexy dress and heels made heads turn as he blessed the dancefloor with his moves. 

Armin danced too but he was more alert on keeping the creeps out of Eren’s way (as instructed by Mikasa). 

Eren gracefully danced to the music as many watched. He couldn't care less of course but he liked this. He pulled Armin and both sang to the song playing in the background.

At the other side of the club a bored man had a drink as he was bored to death by his crazy coworker. Hanji talked and talked and Levi couldn't care less what she was saying. He looked around while he had his rum & coke held by the brim.

His heart stopped, he stopped breathing and he could've worn he saw death himself when he saw it. His eyes were fixated in only one creature in the whole place. Dress flowing with every move and a smile that lit up the place. Not like he had fallen in love or anything but he couldn't look away. There was just something hypnotizing about that creature dancing at a distance.

“Hey. Levi?” hanji tapped his cheek. He snapped out of it.

“What is it?” his face fell into a frown.

“Where ya staring into space or something?” hanji raised an eyebrow and tried to find with her eyes what had captivated Levi's attention like that. “Who did you see?”

Levi looked back and it was gone. That creature that caught his eye for 4 minutes straight, was gone. He finished his drink and got up, “I'll be right back.” he said as he left hanji hanging.

He walked through the crowd of people and couldn't see it. Where was it? Where was him? Or her? He needed to know.

Then he saw it. His heart skipped a beat again when he saw that guy move his hips to the song playing. 

It was… beautiful. He needed to know this person. At least tell him he was beautiful, so he did. He walked up to the guy dancing and waited to be noticed. 

The boy stopped and smiled opening up his ocean green eyes. Levi froze, everything on his mind just froze. Got lost in those eyes the moment he looked at him.

“Hello?” the boy asked.

Levi took back his composure, “I-I'm sorry but, I couldn't ignore your beauty. May i have your name?”

The boy smiled, “aw thanks. I'm Eren. Eren Jäger. You?”

Levi was composed as ever and tried (hard) to give a good impression, “my name’s Levi Ackerman.” he just stood there and smiled like an idiot as the music changed and Eren noticed this guy's social skills were non-existent.

“So..”

“Oh, um may I buy you a drink?” Levi couldn't let this opportunity slide. 

Eren smiled and found this guy's awkwardness kind of cute, “sure.”

Levi turned and walked to the bar area followed by Eren who know this man was gonna be awkwardly fun to talk to.

Eren sat and Levi next to him. Eren broke the ice, “so, how old are you? What do you do?”

Levi smiled and glanced at Eren while trying not to be creepy, “I'm 28, research scientist. You?”

Eren looked at this guy a second time and he was kind of hot. Not creepy looking, wanted to buy him a drink, awkwardly cute, he might actually be his type. Eren went ahead and said what was in his fake ID, “I'm 21. I don't go to college though.” The bartender came by and Eren said, “can I get a sex on the beach, thank you.”

Yup, Levi was hooked again. Was it his voice? The way he leaned on the table? His eyes? He just had to ask. “Did you come with anybody?”

“I came with my friend, I was getting him a cab just now. He hates places like this.” that's when Eren realized he was talking to a guy he just met. His eyes widened, “uhh i mean…”

“I-Im sorry for the creepy sounding question. I was just starting conversation.”

Eren was given his drink, “ooops.” he laughed and took a sip of his drink. “Did you come with anybody?”

“Just hanji. I was just heading home from work when she made me come.”

“Oh, is she your girlfriend?”

“Not even close. She’s my coworker. I'm not dating anybody.”

“Oh won't you look at that, I'm single too.” Eren gave a warm smile that heated Levi’s stone cold heart.

Levi almost jumped from his seat, “I'm probably repeating myself but I do think you are beautiful.”

“The eyes?”

“The way you are too. The fact that you haven't walked away is appreciated.” Levi tried a joke cause why not.

He wasn't wrong. Eren laughed, “see, you're looseing up. Why would i run away from you?”

“The fact that a total stranger invited you for a drink.”

“You're not a stranger. You're an acquaintance.”

“Can I be your friend?” fuck he knew he sounded pathetic.

“Only if i get to know you better.” Eren reached for his bag and took out his phone. “How's this. I give you my social media and phone number just to stay in touch with you.” Eren smiled wide.

“O-of course.” Levi took out his phone, still nervous at Eren’s infinite beauty. 

Both wrote each other's numbers down and kept the conversation going. Eren was king of liking this guy. Dark hair, lean guy, well groomed didn't look like he was looking to hook up by the way he was acting but still, he asked, “I'm kind of hungry, wanna go somewhere else?”

This was his chance. Finally, “wanna come over to my place?..only if you want not like I'm-”

“Ok.” Eren smiled and finished his drink. “Let me call my sister before we go.” he called Mikasa, “hey sis.”

“Oh my god Eren where are you? Armin left home hours ago and I'm here thinking you're with someo-”

“I am actually.”

Mikasa’s heart dropped, “who?”

“He has the same last name as you and his name is Levi. Nice guy.”

Mikasa could've sworn she was seconds away from taking a flight to New York and taking Eren back home, “Do you even know what you're getting into? How old is he?”

“28.”

“Eren, get out of there and go home before I call Carla.” Mikasa demanded. She was serious now.

Eren tried to give an answer that wouldn't make Levi think he was a kid. He just said, “I dare you.”

“Watch me.” Mikasa hung up.

Eren tried to conceal the obvious fear he had of his mother. He turned to Levi, “shall we go.”

Levi took his hand and walked with him outside. They took a cab to Levi's luxury apartment in Soho.

 

***

 

The doorman greeted Levi and looked at Eren. Levi noticed and told the doorman, “ this is Eren, let him go up if he comes by again.

Eren was flattered. Another guy his age would be trying to hook up, but Levi seemed different. You wouldn’t take someone to your house, pass through 100 security cameras and give you all of his contact info (with photos and all) for a one night stand or to do something bad to you. Eren like this older guy. he was more formal, more dependable. Levi was what he was looking for in a guy. Not like he was gonna let his guard down. He had Mikasa on speed dial.

Once inside Levi's apartment, Eren was amazed. There was a piano and a violin next to a wall painted mysterious black, a flat screen tv on the wall on top of the fireplace. A living room with two large white leather sofas decorated with comfy pillows. The apartment was huge. “Take off your shoes.” Levi helped Eren take off his jacket and placed it in the hanger. 

Shoes off and now was when Eren realized, “You're tiny.”

“160 cm.” Levi guided Eren to the kitchen. “Hungry?” 

Eren followed him and took a seat in the island of the kitchen. “Sure.”

Levi proceeded to roll up his sleeves and wash his hands, “any allergies?”

“Nope.”

“Alright, what can I make you?”

Eren looked at the clock and saw it was 3:35 a.m. “it's kind of late.”

Levi turned to Eren and looked at him in the eye, “I'll cook up something light.”

Eren looked back at his eyes and got closer. There was something telling him to get closer to this man. When their lips were centimeters away from reaching each other when Levi took him by the hips down from the kitchen island. His foreign touch sent shivers down Eren’s spine, but why?

Both looked at each other in silence. Levi with his hands still on Eren's hips and Eren tempted to kiss this adorable human being. Levi looked into his eyes, “the moment I saw you...I..I was immediately attracted to you. Not saying i brought to here for a one night stand but I'd love to keep in contact with you after tonight.”

Eren just had to; he kissed Levi and wrapped his arms around his neck. Levi didn't stop him but this was wrong. He’d just met this guy and he was already kissing him, but he couldn't stop. This was beyond just a hookup.

Eren knew he had met this guy just hours ago but something inside him wanted this. Mikasa warned him about this, he had condoms in his clutch but what about this guy? Oh shit he was still a virgin. He couldn’t give it away with a drink to a good looking guy he just met. Fuck, he was only 16. What if he got pregnant? What if…

Levi noticed how fast they were going and stepped away from the kid, “I’m sorry.”

Eren’s heart started beating faster and his cheeks were bright red, “n-no don’t apologize.”

Levi just looked at this kid and didn’t fail to notice he was nervous too, “are you ok? Do you want to leave?” 

Eren was more than confused at this point. The guy looked good, had a nice job, was mature and all he’d been dreaming for but what the fuck. He was at this guy’s house for what fucking reason? He called himself an idiot and looked back at Levi, “well, ain't this awkward.” he nervously laughed.

Levi smiled as his heart was touched by this angel from god, “yeah. I’m not a genius at social graces.”

Silence covered the kitchen as Eren walked out and sat in the sofa. He looked at the clock again, “4:05 a.m. shit.”

Levi came out of the kitchen and gave Eren a glass of water. “What is it?”

Eren looked at his phone and 127 missed calls from Carla. “Aw shit.” he drank some water and ran his hand through his hair, “I’m so fucking stupid.” he laughed for a second.

Levi didn’t know what to say and only sat there leaning on the arm of his sofa. Then he felt Eren lean on him. Without saying a word, Eren decided to fuck it all and hug this man cause why not. Both cuddled up in the sofa, kissing again.

This time one thing led to another and Eren found himself naked under this man, but how could he stop. Every kiss was so sweet as every corner of his body was being touched for the very first time. Levi was being so gentle and he just felt so secure in his arms. Fuck it, he let go. He kissed back and let Levi take his body. 

Levi felt the inexperienced kisses give back and whispered, “Is it your first time?”

Eren held Levi close and whispered back, “uhum.” Eren said as Levi looked at him in the eye.

“Do you want to do this?”

Eren smiled and said, “yeah.”

The night went by fast and before Eren knew it he was being touched by gentle hands that assured him everything would be fine. His body was kissed by the man he had just met but he liked it. Of course Mikasa had told him many times to give his virginity to someone special but at this point Levi was special. He didn’t know how to describe it but it was already 5 a.m. and just when he thought he’d regret this, his worries vanished when Levi held him close and whispered, “I think I love you, Eren.”


	2. The Next Morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy...

Sunday morning and the sun was just rising when Levi opened his eyes to see the naked body of a true goddess.

 

Tan, caramel skin. Chocolate, flowy hair. The memory of his boyish, tender voice. Ocean green eyes. Everything about Eren was beautiful. Then it hit him. He had just taken Eren’s virginity. Not like he was shook or anything but he wasn't gonna be an asshole and just let him in a couch naked and tell him to go home after taking away this brat’s innocence.

 

He had to do something to show Eren this wasn't a mistake; That he choose the right guy to do it with. Levi got up and got rid of the condom. He then took Eren to his room and let him sleep under warm covers like the fucking romantic he was. Levi got showered real quick and washed Eren’s clothes. He made sure the satin of his dress was washed in the delicate setting of the washing machine.

 

After cleaning up a little he proceeded to get breakfast ready keeping in mind that Eren told him he was quite the sweet tooth.

 

***

 

Eren woke up to the smell of bacon and realized this wasn't his bed, “what the fuck?” he whispered as he looked around the clean white room and realized, “I'm naked.” he felt footsteps coming and covered himself up.

 

Levi walked in with a tray of pancakes, bacon, eggs, coffee, milk and a flower he found in the kitchen. “Good morning.”

 

Eren looked at Levi a little freaked out, “thanks.”

 

“No problem. I can't let you leave with an empty stomach.” Levi sat by the bed.

 

Eren looked at the food and his mouth melted but first he asked, “why are you doing all this?”

 

“Because.” Levi looked into Eren’s eyes and smiled, “I don't want this to be a one night stand.” Eren raised an eyebrow, “I like you. I want to get to know you better and maybe even be more than friends.”

 

Eren thought of all the lies he had told last night and about how he was probably going to get his ass beaten when he got home and immediately said, “No. Sorry I can't.”

 

Levi's heart broke that instant and before blaming himself he asked, “what's wrong? Why- Was it me?”

 

Eren got up and wrapped in a blanket walked out of the room, “N-no it wasn't you. Where's your bathroom?”

 

Levi followed, “inside my room.”

  


Eren walked back into the room, “I'm really really sorry.”

 

Levi took Eren by the arm and looked at him in the face, “what's wrong?”

 

Eren felt a tear leave his eye as he said, “I'm sorry for making you fall in love and breaking your heart in less than a day, but this can't be. You're such a nice guy and I'm here lying through my teeth.”

 

Levi let go of Eren and hugged him, “calm down. Tell me why this can't be. If you have a boyfriend we can still be friends. I won't tell a soul about last night but why did you call yourself a liar?”

 

Eren wiped some tears and headed to the bathroom, “look through my bag and you'll see.” he closed the door and Levi was officially lost.

 

He did as told and looked through Eren’s bag, “ok, wallet, condoms, cash..ok..ok.” at a first glance he didn't see anything wrong but then he opened the wallet. Normal wallet with a picture of him, an asian girl, a library card, a city ID and a student ID.

 

Levi thought to himself, “he said he wasn't in college what's the…” this lD sure did come with surprises. “Eren!” Levi called as Eren came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him.

 

He looked down in shame, “I'm really really sorry. I-I'll be leaving and all of this will be just a mistake.”

 

No, Levi didn't want him to feel guilty. He didn't want to make him regret his first time. He didn't want to be forgotten but this brat was 16 years old and could easily get him in jail for statutory rape.

 

“Eren.” Levi put Eren’s things back in his bag, “you're a minor.”

 

Eren took a step back as Levi got up and walked on his direction, “I'm really sorry. I didn't-”

 

Levi looked at him in the eye, “do you know how bad this is?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

“Good.” Levi walked to his closet, “what lie did you tell your parents?”

 

Eren followed him, “I snuck out.”

 

“Are your parents awake at this time? Do they check on you?”

 

“My sister told my mom.”

 

“Ok, do they know you're with me?”

 

“I don't know if my sister told them.”

 

Levi took out some sweatpants and a sweater, “put this on, don't want your parents to see you in a mini dress which is not dry.”

 

“N-no you don't have to.”

 

Levi turned and walked out of the room, “I'm part of the problem, I'm not gonna leave you alone.” he closed the door behind him and walked out, leaving Eren to get a weird feeling of protection and guilt.

 

***

 

Eren walked out with his bag and found Levi drinking tea while reading on his phone. Levi looked up, “did you eat breakfast?”

 

“No.”

 

“Go eat it, I'm not letting you go hungry.” Eren looked down and turned, “and take off that constipated look from your face. Don't make me have to tell you another shit joke.”

 

Eren smiled for him and walked back into the room to eat his breakfast which was somehow still warm.

 

***

 

Levi and Eren went back to the club where Levi's car was and drove Eren home with a plan in mind. He wasn't gonna pop up at Eren’s house and say, “hey i took your son home with me and gently fucked him till morning. Don't worry i gave him breakfast.” No.

 

“You haven't said anything.” Eren said as he held onto his bag nervously.

 

Levi kept driving, “don't worry, I'm not angry at you.”

 

Eren looked down and asked, “then what?... What was that? I know I shouldn't be asking now but, what was that all about?”

 

“you mean last night?” Levi didn't take his eyes off the road.

 

Eren’s body was consumed by shame at that moment. Thats when he realized he’d been touched, kissed and penetrated by this man. He looked over to Levi, “did we really?”

 

“we did.”

 

He looked at himself again and could remember how his innocence vanished before his eyes as he tried to forget the fact that he was still a kid. It was gone and he couldn't take it back. Even if he wanted, it was destroyed. A tear rolled down his cheek as he felt disgusting, used. “Was it just a one night stand?”

 

Levi turned and looked at him in the eye, “your house should be two blocks from here, we'll walk the rest of the way.”

 

Fuck that was cold. That's when Eren cried for real. Chewed and thrown out like a piece of gum, he stepped out of the car. Levi saw him cry and took his hand, “why are you crying?”

 

Eren wiped his tears, “it's nothing.” he walked faster.

 

“Hey.” Levi’s stern face changed when he took Eren’s hand again and this time kissed it, “tell me, I’m not letting you go home crying either.”

 

“It's just that....we'll forget everything and…we.”

 

Levi raised Eren’s face, “i told you i wouldn't leave you alone. What else do you need to know?”

 

“Was it true? When you said you loved me and that i was the best thing in the word.”

 

“Wrong. You're not a thing, you're a person. I’m crappy at expressing my feelings but I want you to be part of my life.”

 

Eren took a deep breath and chuckled at the idea, “You’re asking me out?”

 

Levi just stood there looking back at Eren, “had you in my couch last night might as well go all the way.”

 

Eren yanked his hand out of Levi’s, “the fuck you mean by that?”

 

“I meant to say that I want to get to know you.”

 

“You better.” Eren walked in front of Levi and guided the way to his house.

 

***

 

Once in front of Eren’s house Levi revealed his plan, “I’m 18, we’re secretly dating and you sneaked out to see me last night. When you wanted to leave it was too late so you stayed at my place. Whatever your sister said is an exaggeration and you didn’t pick up your mother’s calls because you were scared of what she might do.”

 

Eren frowned, “what?”

 

“I was a teenager once too. Don’t get used to it, I’m snitching on you next time.”

 

“Thank you.” Eren whispered as he opened the door.

 

As soon as the door opened, Carla ran down the stairs and hugged Eren, “EREN! Where were you? I was so worried?”  Carla looked at him in the eye now with worry, “now please tell me everything?”

 

Levi coughed and Carla noticed him instantly, “Oh, hello.”

 

Levi took a step forward and shook Carla’s hand, “I believe we haven’t met before. I’m Levi, your son’s boyfriend.”

 

Carla kept her smile, “Carla. Come take a seat.”

 

The three took a seat and Levi started, “I apologize for the inconvenience and worry we caused you.”

 

Eren followed, “yeah, i snuck out to go see him.”

 

“Why didn't you introduce him to me before?”

 

“You barely even let me go out.”

 

“Eren.” Carla glanced at Levi for a second and back at Eren, “Eren. you know I do it to protect you. You're 16 and still a minor, you can't go out to parties every weekend and drink god knows what along with those cigarette things.” the cigarette part sparked Levi's interest. “I love you Eren. Because I love you, I want the best for you and the best for you is to be an educated young man. Your priority should be to boost your grades not go get drunk and high-”

 

Eren tried to interrupt, “mom.”

 

“How are you gonna be a great doctor just like your-”

 

“Mom. we’ll talk about this later.”

 

Carla got up still with peircing eyes on Eren’s direction, “Your ears are bright red.”

 

“It's cold outside.” Eren looked down. Carla left to the kitchen, “come.” Eren instructed Levi as he walked up the stairs of the house.

 

Eren took Levi to his room and closed the door. He flopped in bed and buried his face in the pillow. “She's acting calm now but once you leave i bet she'll call my dad and Mikasa. Probably ground me for a month.”

 

Levi sat on Eren's bed, “Lovely room.” he didn’t know what to say.

 

“Thanks.” Eren stepped into the closet to give back the clothes he borrowed from Levi. He gave Levi the sweats and sat next to him. “What now? Are we dating? Seeing each other? Friends?”

 

Levi held Eren's hand, “no need to rush more than what we already have. I won't run out and never see you if that's what concerns you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“You made me breakfast, you’ve been a gentleman, you lied for me. I might actually give you a chance.” Eren turned to Levi who was flattered by Eren’s words. “I don’t regret doing it my first time with you.” What Levi needed to hear.

 

Levi smiled and walked away, “I have to work tomorrow which is also the deadline of-”

 

“You’re leaving already.” Eren whined.

 

“I have a deadline so...”

 

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Eren tried to get up but was stopped by Levi.

 

“Don’t worry. I know the way.” he kissed the teen’s forehead and walked away.

 

“Fine, I’ll text you.” Eren hugged a pillow. “Bye.”

 

Levi closed the door  behind him and found Mikasa coming up the stairs, “Levi, right?”

 

“Good to meet you, Mikasa.”

 

“Bye.” Mikasa walked Into Eren’s room. She closed the door behind her too and looked at Eren from the door “did you use protection?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

She sat by Eren’s bed, “your first time with a guy you’d just met a a club.” Eren kept silent. “I won’t judge you but do you-”

 

Eren aggressively whispered, “I fucking know what I got myself into. He’s 12 years older than me, we fucked and there’s nothing you can do to-”

 

“How did he treat you? Did you like it?”

 

Eren almost blushed and hugged his pillow even tighter, “W-well....”

 

“Come on, It’s important. Just tell me what he did to you, I won't tell a soul.”

 

“We got to his apartment and we kissed. Then, we were in the sofa and we kissed again and next thing he asked me if it was my first time and i told him.” he loosened up his grip on the pillow, “all I know is that he kissed me and then...I felt so safe, like nothing would happen to me as long as I was in his arms. Then he entered me and it was weird, but good. He moved and threw my head back over the arm of the sofa. After that, he just kissed my body and I was so relax i thought i was in a cloud. Then he stopped and made me feel safe again.” Eren leaned on Mikasa, “I was so warm in his arms that i fell asleep and woke up in his bed. Then he made me breakfast, washed my dress and i told him my age.”

 

Mikasa just looked at Eren, “what do you think about him?”

 

“I might actually be into older boys.” Eren smiled.

 

Mikasa corrected, “that’s the thing. Levi’s not a boy, he’s a man.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if you were Eren or Levi in this situation?


	3. Can't

“So how is he?” Armin asked on the other side of the phone.

 

Eren almost jumped from his bed, “he's so hot and cute and romantic.”

 

“really?”

 

“he's kind of small but he looks so good.”

 

“are you sure it's safe to be with him?” Eren thought and let Armin explain, “he's a grown man, we’re teenagers. You never know what are his real intentions.”

 

Eren sighed at what he had heard from the 5th mouth at week, “bullshit. Over the past month he's been nothing but a gentleman. You'll see for yourself when you meet him.”

 

“I don't know Eren. I'm just saying; it's your life and you can do whatever you want, but you know what could happen if you two get caught.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes and hung up, “so negative.”

 

“He wasn't joking.” a manly voice said from the window.

 

“How the fuck?”

 

The wind blew on the curtains making them look like flags in the wind, Levi stepped inside and brought in a single red rose with him. “you should stop telling everyone.”

 

“It's just my friends.” Eren took the rose and got up.

 

“But your friends have other friends and those other friends have mouths.” Levi got closer and kissed Eren's forehead. “Just keep that in mind.”

 

Eren smiled, “are you lecturing me?”

 

Levi returned the smile, “yes.” he turned and headed for the window, “good evening and you should close your window.”

 

“Wait.”

 

“What.”

 

“I just wanted to ask you...are you free friday night?”

 

Levi raised his eyebrow, “why?”

 

Eren walked towards the window and gave Levi a gentle kiss on the cheek, “I was just wondering if i could spend the weekend at your place.”

 

“I’m ok with it, your mom? I don't think so.”

 

Eren went for his phone and showed Levi the conversation with Mikasa he had about telling Carla he was going to be with her out of the state. Levi’s smile vanished, “more lies.”

 

“Come on. I just want to spend more time with you. Get to know your hobbies, your job, your friends… i want to know what you do.”

 

“I eat, breathe and shit like any other human being. Besides, being under the same roof as you for 3 nights is too... tempting in many wrong ways.”

 

Eren smirked and got closer to Levi's face, “tempting?”

 

“Yes tempting.”

 

Eren smiled and let a strap from his thin shirt fall, “you know, I'm home alone. You can come inside and we can talk this through without anyone interrupting us.”

 

Levi sighed, “this is the reason why I refuse to spend more than 12 hours with you.”

 

Eren immediately felt unwanted and said in a worried tone, “really?”

 

“I can't touch you even if we both want, for at least two more years.”

 

“not even a hug?” Eren extended his arms.

 

Levi hugged his teen lover, “A hug is ok.”

 

Eren pressed his body completely against Levi's, “A tight hug?”

 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, “Not ok.”

 

“A kiss?” Eren kissed Levi's neck and rested his head on the older man’s shoulder.

 

Levi just replied with a simple, “No.”

 

“Touching?” Eren lowered his hands from Levi’s back slowly towards his ass.

 

Levi caught the sneaky hand, “can't.”

 

Eren didn't feel comfortable saying it but he just had to, “Sex?”

 

“Jail.” Levi felt the teen let go. This wasn't gonna work. Definitely not if Levi kept treating him like a child. Levi noticed his expression and kissed his cheek, “I love you, but there's just things we can't do. I want to kiss, cuddle and show you what I feel for you, but the moment we get caught-”

 

Eren interrupted “We won't if we keep it a secret.”

 

“Eren. Please understand.”

 

“But I...fine, but I'm still coming over to your house.”

 

Levi sighed and massaged his temples, “did you listen to anything I just said.”

 

“I did and i want to spend time with you.”

 

This brat was sure stubborn but Levi knew the limit to his self-restraint. He knew that the moment Eren got too close, he would do something he shouldn't and how couldn't he. The bratty child had a perfect body and his disposition to having sex only made it worse. “Eren please. Don't.”

 

Levi turned and almost left when he felt a hand hold him by the jacket, “I'm sorry.”

 

Levi heard it and turned. Beautiful eyes said it all and he sighed as he went inside Eren’s room. He closed the window, locked it and closed the curtains as well, “I’vet never put this much trust in someone.” he held Eren close, by the waist, and kissed him.

 

He had no idea of how much he needed this until he finally got it. In one kiss something sparked inside him. Within seconds, he felt shivers down his spine and into his nether regions; he broke the kiss, “what's wrong?” Eren asked as he saw something from Levi rise. “I see.” he smirked and aimed for another kiss.

 

Levi took a step back, “Eren, please understand we can't. You're incredibly beautiful and I want you more than anything else, but we-”

 

Eren took off his shirt and let down his pants(and underwear). Levi took another step back and headed for the exit but Eren caught him. “Stop treating me like a child and take me.” Eren bit Levi’s ear making the older man to almost give in but he just couldn't.

 

The sound of Eren’s kisses against his neck just made everything worse. Hot, moist kisses trailed down his neck as delicate hands undid his pants. “Eren stop.” Levi warned him.

 

The teen sighed and laid on his bed, “you’re such an old man.” Eren teased.

 

“I might be an old man but at least I’m not a brat.” Eren took his jacket, “hey.”

 

Eren turned and looked at Levi, “what?” he said with attitude.

 

“I’ll come pick you up Friday at 10 p.m..”

 

“Fuck off, I’m not going anywhere.” Levi might look like a tough cookie on the outside but he actually liked this bratty side of Eren, all the things he wanted to do to that...“stop staring and get out.” Eren threw a pillow at him.

  
Levi walked out and exited the house through the door.


	4. Dreams

Mikasa walked into the room and inmediately went to slap Eren’s hand away from his pants, “Don’t do that.”

 

“Do what?” Eren put his hand under his pants and between his legs.

 

“You’re doing it again. Just take your hand out of your pants.”

 

Mikasa, Carla and even Grisha knew Eren had the habit of touching his private parts for the pure fuck of it. It wasn’t like he did it a family dinners or in front of people, but If one were to walk into his room or when he thinks he’s alone, he would turn his head calmly and keep the hand right where it was. Not like he was masturbating, just paying attention to his jewels.

 

A little fondling, some groping, even play a bit with the foreskin of his member; most of the time he just kept his hand there. This habit of his, kept his raging teenage hormones under control and was even his way to love himself, something Levi was soon to find out about.

 

“Ugh, anyway. ” Mikasa sat by Eren, “I’m going to be in L.A. this weekend-”

 

Eren looked up with a vivid face of angst, “why?”

 

“Let me finish. I’m gonna trust you to spend a weekend with that little boyfriend of yours without getting pregnant.”

 

“Seriously?” Eren jumped from his bed.

 

“Under 3 conditions.” Eren listened and nodded to her every word. “No babies, No sex, No masturbating in front of him.”

 

“But I-”

 

“But nothing.” Mikasa got up and walked out of the room, “I’ll go help your mom with her bags.” she exited the room and Eren took his phone.

 

Eren: Hey babe. <3

 

Levi: please come up with some other nickname.

 

Eren: shorty?

 

Levi: don’t

 

Eren: fine, when are you coming for me?

 

Levi: when I’m done with work.

 

Eren: when is that?

 

Levi: less than 3 hours.

 

Eren: ok, see you then.

 

Eren let go of this phone and received another text message. This time it was from the person he least wanted to talk to at the moment.

 

Eren: what the fuck do you want.

 

Jean: someone’s on their period.

 

Eren: [seen]

 

Jean: I’m sorry. I just wanted to know if you were ok.

 

Eren: please don’t text me anymore.

 

-Incoming call: Jean-

 

Eren: don’t call me either.

 

Jean: how many times do i have to say I’m sorry.

 

Eren: say it all you want, I won't forgive you.

 

Jean: Just give me one more chance. I know we can make this work.

 

Eren: even if i wanted to, i can’t.

 

Jean: ?

 

Eren: I’m seeing someone.

 

Jean: ?

 

Eren: mind your own business. Go take your horny ass somewhere else. I don’t need you. Jeanny-boy.

 

Eren immediately looked for his texting settings and blocked his ex. They had a nice relationship until he was starting to feel pressured. It wasn’t only Jean’s fault, his group of friends were pressuring him too. Long story short, Jean wanted sex and Eren didn’t. His friends were getting too involved in the relationship and it all was highschool drama. Jean even tried to get with Armin and do what he couldn’t do with Eren. Armin transferred schools and Eren wasn’t far from doing so too, he hated the drama surrounding him.

 

While thinking about Jean a thought crossed his mind. If it was so hard to have sex with Jean after years of knowing each other, what made him fuck a guy he just met at a bar? It could’ve been worse, but how the fuck did he end up with this hottie by his side. From the asshole of Jean to a prince like Levi in less than a year. Talk about an upgrade.

 

The doorknob turned and Eren quickly put the phone away, “hey mom!”

 

Carla walked in and went straight to hugging her son, “oh my baby. I wish Grisha and I could take you but-”

 

“No don’t worry. I’ll be ok with Mikasa.”

 

“Will you?”

 

“Yeah mom. Don’t worry, you have my number. Text me any time.”

 

Carla looked at her watch, “Oh shit I’m late for my flight, see you on tuesday.”

 

“See you.” Eren waved as his mother was taken to the airport by Mikasa.

 

As soon as he saw the car leave, he rushed to the closet and got out a bag. He put in shorts, shirts, pants, dresses, shoes and all he was gonna need for 3 days/ 2 nights at Levi's apartment.

 

Soon after making his bag, he heard the doorbell ring. He rushed down to open it and thinking it was Levi he said, “babe!”

 

A certain guy taller than Eren with two toned hair smiled, “I knew you'd forgive me.”

 

Eren’s smile vanished when this guy just hugged him out of the blue. Eren pushed him away, “Let me go you bastard, I was waiting for someone else so just fuckin-”

 

“No no no. Not even you know your own feelings.” Eren tried closing the door on his face but he stopped it with his foot, “come on Eren. I just want to talk.”

 

Eren opened the door and let him in, “what do you want?”

 

Jean took Eren’s hand and caressed it in his right, “Eren, I'm sorry. I know it was wrong from me to give into peer pressure and bothering you with shit you didn't wanna do. It was wrong from me, I take all the blame for that.”

 

Eren only looked at Jean in the eye, “It wasn't only that and you know it.”

 

Jean looked down at Eren’s hand, “please give me another chance. I know i made a mistake I'll do anything just please tell me you'll consider it.”

 

The door opened and Levi walked in, “the door was open.” Eren almost jumped in surprise and Jean let go of his Ex’s hand.

 

Eren thanked the lord for Levi's timing, “can you wait for me in the car, I’ll get my bags upstairs..” Levi went back outside and ignored Jean’s presence.

 

Eren checked Levi had gone out and looked back at Jean, “please leave.”

 

Jean got closer to Eren, “is that the guy?”

 

“I don’t have to explain anything to you.”

 

“You gotta be kidding me.”

 

“Get out of my house already. Find yourself an idiot that believes your fake apologies.” Eren took a step closer, “do you know how many fucking times I’ve cried for you? Do you know how close i am to closing up every fucking social media I have and starting over again at a new school? You fucked up my social life Jean.”

 

Jean turned and walked out of the house. Of course he knew this was gonna be hard but he had to unfuck the situation. Now it was too late to apologize and the new guy Eren was with, was older. Even though Levi looked young, there was just something about his presence in a room that inspired respect from everyone.

 

Jean walked towards the black Mercedes-Benz Levi was leaning on, “hey you!” Levi turned, “what do you want with Eren?”

 

Levi walked towards the teenager sighing until he was face to face with Jean, “Listen, i don’t know who you are nor could i give less fucks it, but i suggest you get away from him before you get in trouble if you know what I mean.”

 

“Who you think you talking to? You looking for a fight?”

 

“See, that’s exactly why he left you. A violent, angsty teenager who wants to show how ‘manly’ he is by displaying testosterone everywhere he goes. I’m not like you: I’m a man, you’re a boy. I have class, you have swag. I’m mature, you’re not. I’m not like you and you have a long way to go before you can even come close to me.” Levi saw Eren come out of the house and lock the door behind him. He patted Jean’s back, “grow up, brat.”

 

Jean stood there feeling like shit as Levi helped Eren into his car and drove away with him.

 

***

 

The car ride wasn’t long but Levi didn’t fail to notice how much Eren rubbed his inner thigh. It was kind of sexy he had to admit it, but Eren was still a minor. He couldn’t touch even If Eren wanted.

 

Once home and before bed, Levi noticed the same rubbing and ignored it at first but it didn’t fail to turn him on. “Is that a habit of yours?”

 

Eren took his eyes off the phone and turned to Levi, “yeah. It’s not like I’m horny all the time, it’s just that I like to touch myself.”

 

“It's only normal to touch one’s self.” Levi sat in bed and laid down.

 

Eren was embarrassed but did Levi just lay next to him in bed? “Levi, you’re..” Levi sighed and pulled Eren closer to his body. The teen blushed, “L-Levi.”

 

“What?” Levi found confront by molding his body to Eren’s and intertwining their feet.

 

“You’re not treating me like a kid anymore.”

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“No.” Eren hugged back and kissed Levi’s neck. This was just so nice. He’d never felt this sense of security with anybody else. It was just so perfect he couldn’t even believe it. He took a deep breath in and took in all of levi’s scent. It wasn't perfume or soap, but i was clean. So pure it made that thing between his legs rise. He had the urge to touch it but he couldn’t. Levi would wake up and take him as a pervert or something.

 

Levi opened his eyes and kissed Eren, “you want it that much?”

 

Eren didn’t know what to say, “I just...I want..can you?”

 

Levi gave Eren a cute smirk and reached between the teen’s legs, “May I?”

 

Eren was burning hot and his body was now starting to crave what this man did to him the last time he was in that apartment, “pleas-ah!”

 

Before Eren could finish, Levi shoved a finger up Eren’s entrance, then two, then three and pulled down the teen’s shorts, “tell me if you don’t feel comfortable.”

 

Eren nodded and pulled Levi into a kiss as a loud erotic scream came out of the teen’s mouth as something entered him. It was big, too big. It was an indescribable feeling. Eren quickly covered his mouth and looked at Levi in terror. “I’m sorry.”

 

Levi laughed and sat Eren on him, “don’t be afraid to be loud.” Levi aligned his member with Eren’s entrance and instructed, “bounce, move, touch, do whatever you want, I’ll let you take the lead for tonight.”  

 

“But I don’t know how to.”

 

“Figure it out.”  


Both stared into each other’s eyes as Eren got redder, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t even know what i’m doing.” Levi raised Eren and the teen almost ran away when he saw what was going into him. “THAT WAS ONLY THE TIP?”

 

“Take your time.”

 

“you fucker.” Eren moaned as Levi lowered him.

 

Levi groaned as Eren's tight hole wrapped around his shaft. Eren let out an, “ _Ah ah ahh.._ ” as protective arms wrapped around him and assured everything would be a dream come true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any ideas, predictions, questions, reactions and pretty much anything in the comments. I love reading and replying to them.
> 
> ❤thanks for Reading❤


End file.
